Elf land
by Bailey Silverfur
Summary: I can't write summarys, and this isn't about H.P, but I was bored, and this story is funny. 6th chap. up!~*~
1. Elf Land

I know this isn't Harry Potter, but I wanted people to read it.

Hey, I was bored, so I wrote this story during class. The llama song is Monty Python.

~*~

My journey to the end of the rainbow

Once upon a time, there was an elf. I found this elf, but he ran away. I followed him to a rainbow. He hopped on the rainbow, and I followed. We slid down the rainbow, and landed in elf-land. There were elves everywhere! I also saw pots o' gold. The elves all held hands, and danced. Then they started singing songs like…

"I'm a happy ol' elf

A joyous little elf

I like to hold hands

And I'm proud of myself

I dance in circles,

I sing a lot too

I have so much fun

I'd join if I were you"

And…

"If you go swimming,

Watch out for the llamas

They like big rivers

Like the Amazon

LLAMAS!

So if you go swimming

Watch out for the llamas

They have long tongues

For eating honey

LLAMAS!"

Then, I found a magic lamp. I brushed off its side, and a magic genie appeared. He gave me three wishes. I wished for a horse, but he gave me a zebra. I wished for another horse, but he gave me a dolphin I wished for another horse, but he gave me a crocodile, and sadly, the crocodile ate all the elves. The End.

~*~

Now, don't you feel special?


	2. The Day I met the Dwarves

Before all you peeps get mad at me, let me tell you why these are in HP. I think HP is the most common section on FanFiction.net, judging by all the stories, so I put my cute little stories here to get read. I'm a huge fan of HP, and have 1 fanfic already on here which really is HP (it's not very good, but later on it will get a lot better). So, here is my next story (I'll just call it the next chapter because that way, it will be longer and more people will read it.)

The day I met the Dwarves

Once upon a time, my mommy told me about mystical, magical creatures called Dwarves. She told me they did not exist, but I did not believe her. So, I went out searching for them. I searched for the mystical, magical Dwarves in the mystical, magical river, but I didn't find them. Then I searched for them in the mystical, magical forest, but they weren't there either. I went and searched the mystical, magical castle of the King, but it was empty. Finally, I searched the mystical, magical caves of glittery junk. I heard faint voices down the long tunnels. As I walked down the path, the voices got louder. I could hear mystical, magical Dwarves singing songs! But, as I walked on, the sun went down. I realized the Dwarves didn't use any light. So, I walked on. Suddenly, I bumped into something! It was a mystical, magical Dwarf! I snared at me, but I couldn't see him. So, I took out my flashlight and turned it on.

"Ahhh!" they screamed, "mystical, magical light!" The yelled and then fell to the ground, unconscious. I took all the glittery junk from the mystical, magical cave of glittery junk, and went home, my quest completed.

As you may have noticed, I like glittery junk and mystical, magical stuff, and really like mystical, magical glittery junk! Don't forget… REVIEW!


	3. Odd Dreams

Hi. I'm bored again. Going to write another story. No, actually going to tell you about one of my disturbing (not gross) dreams.

Thomas and Joe

Once, Erin, Thomas, Joe (my brother) and I were walking to my house. All of a sudden, my dad pulled up. Joe and Thomas got in the car.

"Hey!" I said, "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going running," Joe said.

"Oh! I want to go too (even though I hate running)" so I got in the car. At this point, Erin just disappeared. My dad drove off. Instead of going running, my dad dropped us off at Thomas's house. It was where our public library is, and resembled our school and Erin's house. He had a huge sunroom, with a huge TV. and see-through walls. It was awesome. So, we were running around his sun-room which looked remarkably like Erin's sun-room, except about 4 times bigger, and it had a 128 inch TV, when we left. I was walking down his hallway, getting ready to leave, and through the see-through walls, I saw Joe and Thomas walking down the hallway. Then, to my surprise, Thomas bent down (Joe is kinda short) and _kissed_ him! So I'm just like "Hey?! What did you do that for?" like it happens everyday. Thomas had a good reason, but I don't remember what it was. Later, while my dad was sitting on our washing machine, my bother was like, "I' think I'm gonna call the police." It was very odd. No, check that. It was disturbing. So, you can all laugh at my freaky unconscious imagination. Hahaha. Read my other story "My Trip to Hogwart" and all the Redwall storys by Neema Tallgrove Colorfur. Soon to come, "My Other Trip to Hogwarts" a different story about a trip I took to Hogwarts. Thank you, thank you (mock bows). Clarinets Rule! (Clarinet- a musical instrument of the woodwind family, with a straight body and a single reed) Tenors are cool too! (Saxophone- a metal wind instrument with keys and a reed that comes in several sizes and registers, the alto and tenor saxophones being the most popular. Tenor- an instrument with a range similar to a tenor voice) Altos are okay too. (Alto- in a family of instruments, the instrument whose size and pitch fall between the soprano and tenor instruments) Sorry, got carried away with the computer's dictionary. Tralala. Mystical Magical Glittery Junk! Elf-eating Crocodiles! Poofs!


	4. Christmas Potato

Hello everyone! I'm using my Grandma's computer and I hope this shows up okay. It's a stoopid story I'm writind as I type. Yeah!!!  
  
  
Christmas Potato  
  
Once upon a time, there was a potato. This wasn't any potato though, it was a baked potato. Not just any baked potato, it was a magical baked potato. Not just any magical baked potato though, ith was a Christmas magical baked potato! He was sitting on a plat with thome steak, corn, bread, and pie.  
"Hey, steak!" said the potato.  
"What?" said the steak.  
"Are you sad about getting eaten?"  
"Yup," said the steak.  
"So am I!" said the corn.  
"Me too," said the bread.  
"I'm not. We were cooked for one main purpose! To be eaten!" said the pie.  
"Oh shutup," said the steak.  
"Well," said the corn, "It's not like we can get away anyway."  
"Yes we can!" replied the potato, "I'm a Christmas magical baked potato!"  
"Wow!" said the corn, steak, and bread.  
"Yeah right," said the pie.  
"I think that pie is a little sour," the steak muttered to the corn.  
"Hey, I heard that, I'm only halfway across the plate!" the pie yelled.  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, the fork might hear you," the potato said.  
"What fork?" the pie asked.  
"A silver fork. He raises up above you, ever so quietly. Then, WHAM! his cold metal bites his way through your crust, straight into your cherry filling. Then, he rips a chunk of you off, and it's carried away, never to be seen again." The pie shuddered.  
"Where does the food go?" asked the corn. The potato was about to answer when the fork flashed out of nowhere and buried itself deep into the potato's center.  
"Help me, please!" he cried, but it was to late. The fork's searing blades ripped through the potato, killing him instantly. The fork carried away a magical chunk of the Christmas baked potato, and then continued to kill them all.  
The end.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Chatting

This is an instant message i had with Erin, otherwise known as Neema Tallgrove Colorfur to fanfickers. Kevin is her brother, Mary is my friend, and I'm in Michigan.  
  
  
  
Chatting  
  
  
Neema Tallgrove signed off at 5:11:52 PM.   
Neema Tallgrove signed on at 5:12:17 PM.   
Neema Tallgrove: hi!  
Bailey Silverfur: ERIN!!!!! FINALLY I GOT ON AND YOU WERE ON BUT THEN YOU SIGHNED OFF!!!!  
  
Neema Tallgrove: sorry, my comps messed up  
Bailey Silverfur: I'm so lonely in Michigan.:'(  
Neema Tallgrove: im trying to transfer my zelda story from my laptop  
Neema Tallgrove: stoopid disks  
Bailey Silverfur: cool  
Neema Tallgrove: they are such a pain  
Bailey Silverfur: speaking of Zelda...  
Neema Tallgrove: poor caitlin  
Neema Tallgrove: what?  
Neema Tallgrove: let me guess  
Neema Tallgrove: u got the new one for gba?  
Bailey Silverfur: I got "A Link to the Past" for x-mas for GBA!  
Bailey Silverfur: you're so smart...  
Neema Tallgrove: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Bailey Silverfur: i know!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: I also got a Lava Lamp!  
Neema Tallgrove: im gonna trade in my gbc sometime for a gba just to get that  
Bailey Silverfur: cool  
Neema Tallgrove: OMG! I DID 2!  
Bailey Silverfur: WOW  
Bailey Silverfur: !  
Neema Tallgrove: THATS COOL!  
Bailey Silverfur: what color?  
Bailey Silverfur: mine's purple with yellow blobs and a silver stand  
Neema Tallgrove: bloo w/yellow stuff inside. black base  
Bailey Silverfur: YELLOW BOLBS!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: BLOBS*  
Neema Tallgrove: YEAH!  
Bailey Silverfur: COOL!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: i'm sooooooooo happee  
Neema Tallgrove: i think bonzai likes me  
Bailey Silverfur: is n e 1 else on right now?  
y do u think that?  
Neema Tallgrove: nobodys on.  
Bailey Silverfur: 'cept u'n'me, right?  
Neema Tallgrove: cuz he let me pick him oop today, and didnt try to bite me!  
Bailey Silverfur: cool  
Neema Tallgrove: yup  
Neema Tallgrove: what else did ya get for xmas?  
Bailey Silverfur: I got earrings with my birthstone on them  
Neema Tallgrove: kewl  
Bailey Silverfur: it's a pearl  
Neema Tallgrove: i got a puse  
Neema Tallgrove: purse* m'bad  
Neema Tallgrove: ick!  
Bailey Silverfur: real pears on real 14 karrot gold  
Bailey Silverfur: cool  
Neema Tallgrove: kewl!  
Bailey Silverfur: they cost 100$  
Neema Tallgrove: stoopid laptop!  
Bailey Silverfur: hehehe  
Bailey Silverfur: hmmm  
Neema Tallgrove: OMG! it wont let me open something!  
Neema Tallgrove: ah!  
Bailey Silverfur: what else kewl did i get...  
Bailey Silverfur: oh yeah!  
Neema Tallgrove: wot?  
Bailey Silverfur: today i went to Barnes and Noble and bought "The Outcast of Redwall"  
Neema Tallgrove: your buddy icon is making me dizzy  
Bailey Silverfur: I've been wanting to read that  
Neema Tallgrove: that was a good book. its #3 on my list  
Bailey Silverfur: cool  
Bailey Silverfur: what was #1 and 2?  
Bailey Silverfur: my sister got a cell phone  
Neema Tallgrove: Taggerung then The Long Patrol  
Bailey Silverfur: oh  
Neema Tallgrove: my mom got a cell phone  
Bailey Silverfur: I was gonna buy Taggerung today  
Neema Tallgrove: i have it, and TLP  
Bailey Silverfur: but my dad said to buy it at Miami co-op because he gets a 10% discount  
Neema Tallgrove: o  
Bailey Silverfur: we allready have the long patrol  
Bailey Silverfur: i saw two towers today  
Neema Tallgrove: i know  
Neema Tallgrove: kevin says your a geek  
Bailey Silverfur: WHAT?!?  
Neema Tallgrove: i saw it yesterday  
Bailey Silverfur: I AM NOT A GEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: IS HE STANDING IN THE ROOM????????????????  
Bailey Silverfur: ooops  
Neema Tallgrove: no, hes in the sunroom watching james bond movies  
Bailey Silverfur: o  
Bailey Silverfur: i've been watching those all week  
Bailey Silverfur: well,  
Bailey Silverfur: i've been watching James and Indy  
Bailey Silverfur: Indiana Jones  
Neema Tallgrove: oh.  
Neema Tallgrove: im not a big fan of 007  
Neema Tallgrove: stoopid laptop[! its so fricking slow!  
Bailey Silverfur: dun dun duh duh, dun dun duh, dun dun duh duh, dun dun dun dun dun  
Bailey Silverfur: grrrrrrr  
Bailey Silverfur: laptops make me mad  
Neema Tallgrove: i want one thats fast. this piece of crap is ll i have though  
Bailey Silverfur: o  
Bailey Silverfur: how much snow do you guys have?  
Bailey Silverfur: we had about 2-3 inches when we first got here  
Neema Tallgrove: we had about that much  
Bailey Silverfur: then it snowed on Christmas eve  
Neema Tallgrove: yup, it did here too  
Bailey Silverfur: now we've got about 7-8 inches  
Neema Tallgrove: hold on, i need to do something  
Bailey Silverfur: that's nothing compared to two years ago though,  
Bailey Silverfur: we had TWO FEET of snow!  
Neema Tallgrove: shhh!  
Bailey Silverfur: sry  
Neema Tallgrove: i think i finally have it!  
Bailey Silverfur: kewl  
Neema Tallgrove: hold on again  
Bailey Silverfur: kevin read your story, he said that it was weird. he liked the mystical magical glittery junk. he also said: "caitlin's so retarded!" not relly, i just put that there for the heck of it.  
Bailey Silverfur: i found that in my reviews  
Neema Tallgrove: o, i remember that  
Bailey Silverfur: hehehe  
Neema Tallgrove: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1144114  
Bailey Silverfur: funny  
Neema Tallgrove: go here  
Bailey Silverfur: i will  
Neema Tallgrove: i need to put chapt 1 up, thats just the prologue  
Bailey Silverfur: k  
Bailey Silverfur: __________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________   
Neema Tallgrove: huh?  
Bailey Silverfur: it's from your story  
Neema Tallgrove: ?  
Bailey Silverfur: __________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________   
Neema Tallgrove: stop it!  
Bailey Silverfur: di__________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________don't mean." Zero nodded his head sadly.______________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Bailey Silverfur: there are words  
Neema Tallgrove: thats weird  
Bailey Silverfur: i'm gonna write a new chapter and try to post it  
Neema Tallgrove: ok, and ill change this one  
Bailey Silverfur: I'm not familiar w/ my Grandma's computer  
Bailey Silverfur: it'll be for Elf Land  
Neema Tallgrove: o  
Neema Tallgrove: o  
Bailey Silverfur: COOL!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: My dad just told me that there were about 10 deer in the backyard.  
Bailey Silverfur: THERE WERE!  
Bailey Silverfur: It was soooooooo cool!  
Neema Tallgrove: KEWL!!  
Bailey Silverfur: You never see that many in Oxford!  
Bailey Silverfur: I'm writing a story about a Christmas magical baked potato!  
Neema Tallgrove: interesting  
Bailey Silverfur: yup  
Neema Tallgrove: ive got it!  
Bailey Silverfur: what?  
Neema Tallgrove: i fixed the prologue!  
Bailey Silverfur: kewl  
Neema Tallgrove: have you read chapt. 1?  
Bailey Silverfur: no  
Bailey Silverfur: I'm writin my story  
Neema Tallgrove: thenread it!  
Bailey Silverfur: grrrrrrrrr  
Neema Tallgrove: guess what i got for xmas!  
Bailey Silverfur: what!  
Neema Tallgrove: The Sims Unleashed!  
Bailey Silverfur: gasp  
Bailey Silverfur: KEWL!  
Bailey Silverfur: my story's kinda funny  
Bailey Silverfur: it'll be done soon  
Neema Tallgrove: its really cool, you can control your pets. but you can only make them move around  
Bailey Silverfur: kewl  
Neema Tallgrove: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!  
!!!  
!  
!!!  
!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Neema Tallgrove: dont ask  
Bailey Silverfur: trust me, I won't  
Neema Tallgrove: good  
Neema Tallgrove:   
_ _  
O  
l l  
0 0  
Bailey Silverfur: ...  
Bailey Silverfur: ...  
Bailey Silverfur: ...  
Neema Tallgrove:   
_ _  
  
^----^  
Neema Tallgrove: dpnt ask, please  
Neema Tallgrove: dont*  
Bailey Silverfur: i won't  
Neema Tallgrove: m'bad  
Neema Tallgrove: i thought u were getting on at 8 every night?  
Neema Tallgrove: its 6 and youve been on for almost and hour  
Bailey Silverfur: well, last night I was at my realitives house for dinner  
Neema Tallgrove: what about right now?  
Bailey Silverfur: I said i'll try to get on.  
Bailey Silverfur: I might still get on  
Neema Tallgrove: o. what time is it there?  
Bailey Silverfur: 6:05  
Neema Tallgrove: same here  
Bailey Silverfur: i know  
Neema Tallgrove: i thought Michiogan and Ohio were in different time aones?  
Bailey Silverfur: add seepeasrun to your buddy list  
Bailey Silverfur: they're in da same  
Neema Tallgrove: o  
Bailey Silverfur: seepeasrun is my sister, that way you can tell if shes on  
Neema Tallgrove: pkee dokee  
Bailey Silverfur: she'll probably be on at 8 if i'm not  
Neema Tallgrove: okee*  
Neema Tallgrove: m'bad  
Neema Tallgrove: im bored  
Neema Tallgrove: alls im doin is talkin ta you  
Neema Tallgrove: im bored  
Bailey Silverfur: my story is almost done  
Neema Tallgrove: kewl  
Neema Tallgrove: then read and review mine (both chapters!)  
Bailey Silverfur: do u have a problem with talkin' to me for the first tome all week?  
Bailey Silverfur: hmmmmm?  
Bailey Silverfur: do yuo?  
Bailey Silverfur: you*  
Neema Tallgrove: no, its just that i need something else to do.  
Bailey Silverfur: o  
Neema Tallgrove: s'ok  
Bailey Silverfur: it's done, gonna put it up now.  
Neema Tallgrove: send me the link when you get it up  
Bailey Silverfur: k  
Neema Tallgrove: kevin wants to know if joe got the new zelda game  
Bailey Silverfur: no, but I did!!!  
Neema Tallgrove: he didnt think so  
Bailey Silverfur: here it is  
Bailey Silverfur: tell me whatcha think. It's short  
Neema Tallgrove: ok, ill reaad it when kevin leaves  
Bailey Silverfur: no, read it now  
  
Neema Tallgrove: im waiting for kevin to leave  
Bailey Silverfur: let Kevin read it  
Neema Tallgrove: ok  
Neema Tallgrove: after i do  
Bailey Silverfur: k  
Bailey Silverfur: or you could read it together  
Neema Tallgrove: i hate you  
Bailey Silverfur: why?  
Bailey Silverfur: y do u hate me?:'( you hurted my feelings  
Neema Tallgrove: shut oop  
Bailey Silverfur: you're mean  
Bailey Silverfur: you tell me you hate me, you don't tell my why, yhen tou yell at me to shut oop  
Bailey Silverfur: then you*  
Bailey Silverfur: i fell sad  
Bailey Silverfur: :'(  
Bailey Silverfur: feel*  
Bailey Silverfur: :'(  
Neema Tallgrove: sorry, i was reading your hilarious story  
Bailey Silverfur: o  
Bailey Silverfur: y do u hate me?  
Neema Tallgrove: i was mad at you cuz you let kevin read it  
Bailey Silverfur: o  
Bailey Silverfur: y would that make u mad?  
Neema Tallgrove: cuz i hate kevin, and i wanted him to leave me alone but he wouldnt leave cuz i hate people looking over my shoulder, then you said he could read it and you made me mad. so i decided to hate you for two seconds while i read the really stoopid yet really funny story about the christams magical baked potato!  
Bailey Silverfur: hehehe  
Bailey Silverfur: christmas magical baked potato (bursts out laughing) HOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Neema Tallgrove: shut oop  
Bailey Silverfur: SRY  
Bailey Silverfur: oops  
Neema Tallgrove: this is copied and pasted from the review i just sent you  
Neema Tallgrove: that was hilariously funny. thank god it wasnt as disturbing as the last one. *shivers, then laughs really hard and falls off chair*  
  
yeah...  
me,  
  
Neema  
Bailey Silverfur: funny (bursts out laughing again)  
Bailey Silverfur: Tinera- A sequel to Katt,and under its name as chapter two. Katt Bailey and Neema travel to Tinera the castle to get revenge on the real beast who killed Mlara. Will they find them? Or will they die trying? Will Kenji decide to follow them? Or is he too lazy (I love making fun of him!)  
Bailey Silverfur: hehehe  
Bailey Silverfur: at 6:45 i'm gonna hafta get off  
Bailey Silverfur: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Neema Tallgrove: nooooooooooooooooo!  
Bailey Silverfur: i'll try to get on at 3:30 tomorrow  
Bailey Silverfur: i DON'T WANNA LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!! nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: ooooooooo, "That 70's Show" is starting  
Bailey Silverfur: it's funny  
Bailey Silverfur: did you like my story about the potato?  
Neema Tallgrove: yeah  
Bailey Silverfur: kewl  
Bailey Silverfur: is n e 1 else on now?  
Neema Tallgrove: no  
Bailey Silverfur: o  
Bailey Silverfur: we should make copies of our chats and post them on fanfiction!  
Neema Tallgrove: why?  
Neema Tallgrove: thats kinda stoopid  
Bailey Silverfur: wiht, of course, fake screenames.  
Neema Tallgrove: no offence  
Bailey Silverfur: fine, i'll do it.  
Neema Tallgrove: ok, why fake screen names? mines posted on my little info thingy  
Bailey Silverfur: o yeah...  
Neema Tallgrove: DUH!!!!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: just to insure that people don't IM us all the time  
Bailey Silverfur: but I guess you have a point.  
Neema Tallgrove: i dont care, really  
Bailey Silverfur: they can't IM me n e way, not unless they r on my buddy list  
Bailey Silverfur: i'm gonna post this chat on fanfiction, k?  
Neema Tallgrove: really? i gat a message asking to accept a message that this person sent me  
Neema Tallgrove: ok, fine by me. you should post the one with me, sam , you, your dad, venicia, and whoever else was on that one  
Neema Tallgrove: it was funny  
Bailey Silverfur: it's a prefference that my dad made so I don't talk to strangers.  
Bailey Silverfur: i've got them at home  
Neema Tallgrove: i know, do that when you get home  
Bailey Silverfur: k  
Neema Tallgrove: what time are you coming home tomorrow?  
Bailey Silverfur: if it's, you know...  
Bailey Silverfur: ...clean  
Neema Tallgrove: lol  
Neema Tallgrove: ok  
Bailey Silverfur: i don't know when I'm coming home  
Neema Tallgrove: call me  
Bailey Silverfur: I might not go home tommorow  
Neema Tallgrove: *flutters eyelids*  
Neema Tallgrove: why not?  
Bailey Silverfur: it might just be my dad and my sister  
Neema Tallgrove: why?????????????????????/  
Neema Tallgrove: ?*  
Neema Tallgrove: m'bad  
Bailey Silverfur: dunno  
Bailey Silverfur: we took two cars comming up here  
Neema Tallgrove: YOU HAVE TO COME HOME TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: FINE!!!  
Neema Tallgrove: YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO!  
Bailey Silverfur: I'll see if I can  
Neema Tallgrove: YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO!YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO!YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO!YOU HAVE TO! YOU HAVE TO!  
Bailey Silverfur: I miss everyone  
Bailey Silverfur: except maybe Kevin...  
Bailey Silverfur: hehehe  
Neema Tallgrove: LOL  
Neema Tallgrove: oops  
Bailey Silverfur: y'bad  
Neema Tallgrove: did you know hes reading this  
Bailey Silverfur: nope. good  
Bailey Silverfur: hi Kevin!  
Bailey Silverfur: I hate you, you're a loser!  
Bailey Silverfur: just joking...  
Bailey Silverfur: somewhat  
Neema Tallgrove: did u know mary had a chrush on one of kevins friends?  
Neema Tallgrove: kevin understands  
Bailey Silverfur: really?!?  
Neema Tallgrove: yup  
Bailey Silverfur: kewl  
Bailey Silverfur: wait...  
Bailey Silverfur: Kevin has friends  
Neema Tallgrove: kevin thought really said wally  
Bailey Silverfur: hahaha  
Neema Tallgrove: lmao  
Bailey Silverfur: i hafta get off now.  
Neema Tallgrove: laughing my a$$ off  
Bailey Silverfur: i'll call you tommorow when i get home, k?  
Neema Tallgrove: no! did you know imao ment that?  
Neema Tallgrove: lmao*  
Bailey Silverfur: i hafta go now  
Neema Tallgrove: remember that was in one of your reviews  
Neema Tallgrove: dont go!  
Bailey Silverfur: yeah  
Bailey Silverfur: i hafta  
Bailey Silverfur: bye  
Neema Tallgrove: u still have 3 mins left!  
Bailey Silverfur: no, i don't  
Neema Tallgrove: POOP!  
Neema Tallgrove: YOU CANT LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!  
Bailey Silverfur: bye  
Neema Tallgrove: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Neema Tallgrove: DONT GOOOOOOOO  
Bailey Silverfur: i'm serious  
Bailey Silverfur: bye  
Neema Tallgrove: *sniffle* bye  
Neema Tallgrove: *sniff*  
Neema Tallgrove: *cry*  
Bailey Silverfur: *sniffle* bye  
Neema Tallgrove: *sob*  
Bailey Silverfur: *bawls eyes out*  
Neema Tallgrove: *sniff* 


	6. Chat Room 1 ahhhhh!

**You have just entered room "Chat 11418993522122036601."**

**LizardLv6 has left the room.******

**Cheecho3615: **hi y'all!****

**LoveBailey2000: **whos heironus****

**Cheecho3615: **guess who****

**LoveBailey2000: **I dunno****

**Cheecho3615: **KENJI!****

**LoveBailey2000: **That's what I thought****

**LoveBailey2000: **seriously!****

**Cheecho3615: **haw ahw ahw!****

**heironus: **IS that.....CAITLIN!****

**LoveBailey2000: **duh****

**Cheecho3615: **yup****

**Cheecho3615: **haw haw haw!****

**LoveBailey2000: **shutup****

**heironus: **Me=Clarinet is Jazzband Next Year... Caitlin=HAW H****

**LoveBailey2000: **grrrrrrr****

**LoveBailey2000: **you mofo****

**Cheecho3615: **how bout you both shutup?****

**LoveBailey2000: **NO!****

**heironus: **NO!****

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**heironus: **=D****

**Cheecho3615: **YES!!!****

**LoveBailey2000: **No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**LoveBailey2000: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**LoveBailey2000: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**heironus: **Caitlin=NO CLARINET IN JAZZ BAND XD****

**LoveBailey2000: **hehehehehehe****

**Cheecho3615: **YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**LoveBailey2000: **I'm talented enough to play 2 instruments****

**Cheecho3615: **SHUT OOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11****

**LoveBailey2000: **2****

**LoveBailey2000: **2****

**LoveBailey2000: **2****

**LoveBailey2000: **2****

**LoveBailey2000: **2****

**LoveBailey2000: **2****

**LoveBailey2000: **2!****

**LoveBailey2000: **2!****

**LoveBailey2000: **2!****

**Cheecho3615: **yeah, unlike some people *coughsamcough*****

**heironus: **I am too****

**heironus: **=p****

**heironus: **Clarinet, Piano, Saxamaphone,****

**Cheecho3615: **hahaha! you wish! i doubt you can play the piano! any body could do that!****

**LoveBailey2000: **Clairnet, Piano, Recorder, Tenor Saxamaphone, French Horn, Trombone... the list goes on****

**LizardLv6 has entered the room.******

**LoveBailey2000: **Hi Lizard who r u?****

**Cheecho3615: **jordan****

**Hiphippie7 has entered the room.******

**Cheecho3615: **hi!****

**LoveBailey2000: **Hi HipHippie****

**LoveBailey2000: **Jordan...****

**Cheecho3615: **huh?****

**Hiphippie7: **hi****

**Cheecho3615: **sup?****

**LoveBailey2000: **Who's who here?****

**heironus: **G2g be back in a few****

**Cheecho3615: **c ya sam****

**LoveBailey2000: **yes!****

**Cheecho3615: **y'all know me****

**LoveBailey2000: **hes gone!****

**Cheecho3615: **yeah, but he hant left the chat room!****

**Cheecho3615: **haw haw haw!****

**Cheecho3615: **so...............................................****

**Cheecho3615: **cheezy........................................****

**Cheecho3615: **chipmunks!****

**Cheecho3615: **yeah...****

**heironus has left the room.******

**LoveBailey2000: **Cheezy Chipmunks!****

**Cheecho3615: **ok caitlin, noe you can rejoice****

**Cheecho3615: **hes gone****

**LizardLv6: **g2g****

**LizardLv6 has left the room.******

**LoveBailey2000: **Joy!!!!! No more Sam!!!!****

**Cheecho3615: **so.........****

**Frisbee DLX has entered the room.******

**Frisbee DLX: **Hi****

**LoveBailey2000: **Okay, first and last, who is Hiphippie7?****

**LoveBailey2000: **Hi dad****

**Hiphippie7: **everybody say ur name (first) cause i only know who 1 of u r****

**Cheecho3615: **erin****

**LoveBailey2000: **but i want to know who you are!****

**Hiphippie7: **venicia****

**LoveBailey2000: **Zweebo1269****

**Frisbee DLX: **Caitlin's Dad****

**Frisbee DLX: **Bye****

**LoveBailey2000: **venicia...?****

**Frisbee DLX has left the room.******

**Hiphippie7: **i don't give my last name ****

**LoveBailey2000: **oh...****

**heironus has entered the room.******

**LoveBailey2000: **Erin will tell me l8r, right?****

**Cheecho3615: **maybe...****

**LoveBailey2000: **NO!!!!!!!!!!!! He's back!****

**Cheecho3615: **guess what?****

**heironus: **I'M BACK!!! Caitlin and I are bestest friends in da WHOLE world.****

**Hiphippie7: **who is heironus****

**Hiphippie7: **???****

**LoveBailey2000: **A HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****

**heironus: ***Does an evil voodoo curse on Caitlin* MWAHAHAHAHA****

**Cheecho3615: **poor poor caitlin...****

**Hiphippie7: **caitlin who****

**Cheecho3615: ***sigh* i have the weirdest friends...****

**LoveBailey2000: **A HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****

**Cheecho3615: **CAITLIN WILL YOU SHUT OOP!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Cheecho3615: **youre driving me bannanners!****

**LoveBailey2000: **A HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****

**Cheecho3615: **caitlin, im ignoring you.****

**heironus: **Who is Hiphippie7?****

**Hiphippie7: **ok who is heironus who is lovebailey****

**Cheecho3615: **venicia****

**LoveBailey2000: **why does sam have a warning level?****

**heironus: **I don't...=p****

**Cheecho3615: **sam****

**LoveBailey2000: **I am Zweebo1269, as stated above****

**Hiphippie7: **what????****

**Cheecho3615: **caitlin****

**heironus: ***Rolls eyes* Caitlin your such a dork.****

**LoveBailey2000: **Your name is orange on my list! it wasn't before****

**Hiphippie7: **and who is zweebo****

**Cheecho3615: **hello!****

**LoveBailey2000: **I am****

**Cheecho3615: **no, youre caitlin****

**Cheecho3615: **GET IT RIGHT!****

**LoveBailey2000: **oh, yeah****

**Cheecho3615: **oy****

**heironus: **g2g****

**heironus: **=p****

**Hiphippie7: **ok i am to confused****

**heironus has left the room.******

**Cheecho3615: **c ya again, sam****

**LoveBailey2000: **Yes!!!!!****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Cheecho3615: **lol****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**Cheecho3615: ******

**Cheecho3615: **ha! beat that!****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Cheecho3615: **ah!****

**Cheecho3615: **total chaos!****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Cheecho3615: ******

**Cheecho3615: **ohhhhhhhh****

**LoveBailey2000: ** ****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: ** ****

**LoveBailey2000: ** ****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Cheecho3615: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**heironus has entered the room.******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: **ha****

**Cheecho3615: **hey c, sams back!****

**LoveBailey2000: **No!!!! He's back!****

**heironus: **LOL!****

**Cheecho3615: **hahahaha!****

**Hiphippie7: **lol****

**Hiphippie7: **lol****

**LoveBailey2000: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Cheecho3615: **im getting confused!****

**Cheecho3615: **well, bye bye!****

**heironus: ***Hugs Caitlin* MWAHAHAHA torture to you****

**LoveBailey2000: **I'm always confused****

**Cheecho3615 has left the room.******

**Hiphippie7: **i was earlier****

**LoveBailey2000: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****

**heironus: ***Gets poisoned....*****

**heironus: **ACK...Caitlin has poisonous fumes****

**LoveBailey2000: ***...and dies*****

**heironus: ***Dies*****

**heironus: ***Runs away as a zombie*****

**LoveBailey2000: **Hey!****

**heironus has left the room.******

**Hiphippie7: **ok?????????????????????????****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**LoveBailey2000: **he'll be back****

**LoveBailey2000: **I hate him****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: **hahahahah****

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7: ******

**Hiphippie7 has left the room.******

**LoveBailey2000: **g2g my brother is a dork


End file.
